Twilight Symphony
Twilight Symphony est l'ultime projet musical réalisé par Zelda Reorchestrated. Il s’agit d’un triple album contenant trois heures et demie d'arrangements orchestraux des musiques de The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess. Chaque piste a été développée de manière créative, permettant à l'histoire et aux émotions d'être transmises d'une façon familière, et pourtant entièrement nouvelle. Twilight Symphony a été conçue pour être écoutée du début jusqu'à la fin, mais chaque piste peut tenir la route toute seule. L’album a été développé en alliant l’utilisation de bibliothèques de sons de niveau professionnel et d’autres éléments enregistrés en studio tels que des cordes, des bois, des cuivres, la guitare ainsi qu’une chorale professionnelle d’Hollywood.Traduit de la présentation faite sur le site officiel : « Twilight Symphony contains three and a half hours of orchestral arrangements based on the music from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Each track has been expanded upon in a creative way while allowing the story and emotions to be conveyed in a familiar, yet whole new way. Twilight Symphony is designed to be listened to from beginning to end, but each track is able to stand on its own. We created the album using professional grade sample libraries blended with live recorded elements including strings, woodwinds, brass, guitar, vocals, and a professional Hollywood choir. Below is a complete track list of the album, along with a short preview of each. » La chorale de Twilight Symphony a été dirigée par Tim Davis et enregistrée aux Studios Pianella à Malibu, Californie, par le légendaire ingénieur du son John Kurlander, durant le mois de juin 2012. Contenu du coffret édition limitée thumb|Contenu du coffret : l'étui (en haut), le livret (à gauche), le coffret replié (à droite), les CDs (en bas).La version physique de l'album se présente dans un coffret édité à seulement 2000 exemplaires. Le coffret est couvert sur sa face extérieure d'une fresque dont l'original a été élaboré au fusain par l'artiste Houston Hanna. Ses quatre faces repliées, il se range dans un étui en plastique souple dont la face avant représente le Miroir des Ombres, la face arrière présentant quant à elle la liste des pistes de chaque CD ainsi que quelques informations sur l'album. Le coffret contient 3 disques de 17 musiques chacun, décorés du motif du Miroir des Ombres et d'une illustration de Midona pour le CD1, Excalibur pour le CD2, et de 3 flèches pour le CD3. Ils sont accompagnés d'un livret titré'' « An in-depth look »'' (« un regard approfondi ») présentant l’œuvre, l'équipe de ZREO, la liste des donateurs qui ont permis de rassembler les 30 000$ nécessaire à sa réalisation, les musiciens, le tout accompagné de quelques photos en noir et blanc des protagonistes et du lieu d'enregistrement. Liste des pistes Avant-propos par Jeron Moore (Ce qui suit est tiré et traduit du livret « An in-depth look » accompagnant la version physique de l’album.) : « De tous les jeux Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess restera toujours un chapitre spécial pour moi. Durant les heures tardives du 18 novembre 2006, vous m'auriez trouvé faisant la queue au GameStop du coin en attendant avec impatience l'ouverture des portes. C'était un lancement à minuit et la dernière console de Nintendo, la Wii, était sur le point de paraitre ; et avec elle le très attendu et le plus ambitieux jeu Zelda jusqu’alors. Je n’aurais pu être plus excité. Je me suis précipité chez moi, prêt à entrer encore une fois dans le monde d'Hyrule, un lieu que j'avais visité maintes et maintes fois depuis la NES originelle. Au début, je n'étais pas très sûr de ce personnage « Midona » ; je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle allait s'intégrer dans ma conception de Zelda. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle allait vite se montrer à la hauteur de mes attentes et se faire aimer de moi ; elle et son histoire allaient tous deux devenirs parmi mes préférées dans la série. : Comme si Midona n'était pas assez, cet Hyrule familier mais ré-imaginé était rempli de personnages et lieux qui n'attendaient qu'à être explorés. D’un garçon nommé Colin, qui depuis le début voyait Link comme le héros qu'il était destiné à devenir, à la Princesse Zelda, une femme maintenant aussi mystérieuse et prophétique que la légende elle-même. Le Désert Gerudo s'est agrandi bien au-delà de la vallée qu'il était autrefois ; le Village Cocorico n'était plus la pittoresque et joyeuse ville que l'on a connue autrefois... et bien sûr il y avait ce Postier bête et maladroit qui essayait toujours désespérément de nous rattraper. M. LINK ! OÙ ÊTES-VOOOOOOOUS ?! Le monde était riche d'histoire hyruléenne, envoyant les fans, moi compris, lutter pour comprendre comment tout était connecté. : Plus important encore, la musique, que je considère comme étant l'âme du jeu, un élément intangible qui communique souvent tout ce que le gameplay, la direction artistique et le script ne peuvent, trouvait chez moi un écho tel qu'aucune autre musique ou bande-son de Zelda ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. La musique m'a connecté à l'héroïsme de Link, ses luttes et ses peurs, ses émotions, et finalement l'incroyable aventure et la tâche ardue qui l’attendaient. Ses expériences sont devenues miennes, et avec cela, la musique est devenue ma porte vers son monde. : Twilight Symphony est le résultat de plus de 5 ans de lutte, de développement et d'exploration créatifs. C'est notre hommage passionné à ce qui est devenu une histoire magnifique et bien développée, racontée à travers la musique des compositeurs Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ota, et Koji Kondo ; un témoignage du travail constant de Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka et Eiji Aonuma, pour conduire une franchise vidéoludique comme nulle autre. Twilight Symphony est notre lettre d'amour pour eux, les créateurs, et pour vous, fans tout comme nous. Nous espérons qu'à travers cette ré-imagination de la musique de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, vous pourrez ressentir pleinement ce cadeau musical que leurs talents collectifs nous ont offert en 2006. Merci de votre écoute ! Nous espérons que vous aimerez. » Jeron Moore Producteur, Twilight SymphonyTexte originel disponible ici Équipe de production (Ce qui suit est tiré et traduit du livret « An in-depth look » accompagnant la version physique de l’album, les photos présentes dans cette partie sont presque les mêmes que celles du livret, les photos d'origine étant issues d’internet) 'Jeron Moore' - Producteur Exécutif thumb|180px|Jeron Moore Article détaillé : Jeron Moore Jeron Moore a travaillé en tant que producteur exécutif et directeur de création pour Twilight Symphony. C'est un énorme fan de Zelda qui adore travailler et produire dans les médias audio et vidéo. Dans sa carrière professionnelle, Jeron a travaillé dans l'industrie du jeu vidéo sur des titres tels que Prey, de Human Head Studios (PC, XBox 360), Duke Nukem Forever, de Gearbox Software (PC, XBox 360 et PS3) et Duke Nukem 3D sur Xbox LIVE Arcade, de 3D Realms Entertainment. Dans la musique, il a produit plus de 12 bandes originales pour le compositeur Jeremy Soule, dont The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, la franchise Guild Wars, Supreme Commander, Dungeon Siege II et plus encore. Les autres projets de Jeron incluent The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony, le CD orchestral fourni avec The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, et la tournée officielle de concerts de Nintendo, The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses. 'Arrangements' 'Wayne Strange' - Arrangeur en chef thumb|180px|Wayne StrangeWayne Strange a servi en tant qu'arrangeur en chef et co-producteur, travaillant inlassablement pour assurer la fidélité et l'authenticité des arrangements contenus dans l'album. Il adore la série Zelda depuis l'âge de 5 ans ; assis à côté de son oncle avec qui il joua à l'épisode originel sur la NES, une carte du monde étendue sur le sol. Professionnellement, Wayne a contribué à la préparation de partitions pour une palette de titres de jeux tels que Aliens: Colonial Marines et God of War: Ascension. Wayne a également servi en tant qu'arrangeur supplémentaire et assistant musical pour The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony et The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses. 'Tim Stoney' - Arrangeur thumb|180px|Tim StoneyTim Stoney est responsable de l'arrangement de plus d'une heure de musique pour Twilight Symphony. The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time a été son premier jeu Zelda ; il en est tombé amoureux dès le début. Il étudie actuellement en master et adore explorer de nouvelles manières de composer de la musique par ordinateur. Réunissant sa passion pour la musique et le jeu vidéo, il a eu l'opportunité de travailler comme assistant musical sur la tournée officielle des concerts de The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses, ainsi que sur The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony. 'Eric Buchholz' - Arrangeur thumb|182px|Eric BuchholzEric Buchholz a travaillé comme arrangeur et orchestrateur en chef pour Twilight Symphony, ainsi que responsable des opérations en ligne et des relations publiques. Son amour pour les musiques de Zelda lui a permis de devenir directeur de projet de Zelda Reorchestrated et Radio Hyrule, tout cela lui a permis et l'a inspiré pour poursuivre une formation dans la composition musicale. Tout en maintenant une pleine charge de cours universitaire, Eric a produit une large variété de contributions en travaillant dans l'industrie des musiques de jeu vidéo sur des projets incluant PLAY! A Video Game Symphony, The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony, The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses, ainsi que sur des compositions musicales pour le développeur de jeux vidéo Island Officials, basé dans le New Jersey. thumb|Avatar de FireGS 'Samuel "FireGS" Ferrara' - Arrangeur Sam "FireGS" Ferrara, fondateur de Zelda Reorchestrated, a également grandement contribué à l’album. Dans une lettre dédicacée adressée à chaque acheteur d'une de ses copies personnelles de la version physique de l'album, il explique que son implication dans Twilight Symphony a tourné court (juste avant la session d'enregistrement de la chorale). En effet, Sam Ferrara devenait père d'une petite fille, Kylee Rae, et ne pouvait donc pas participer à la session d'enregistrement. Il a donc laissé l'équipe compléter l'album sans lui.Lettre disponible dans son intégralité ici « Unfortunately, my involvement with Twilight Symphony had to be cut short - just before the recording session with the choir. I became a father to my daughter, Kylee Rae, and could not partake in the recording session, or some of the last tracks. I parted with the team in good faith knowing the team that had been assembled would complete the job and have done so in stunning fashion. » 'Arrangements additionnels' *Nick Perrin *Braxton 'Skotein' Burks *Jake McCoy *Leonard Cheung *Alex Bornstein Ce sont tous des contributeurs ayant régulièrement proposé des réorchestrations sur le site de Zelda Reorchestrated. 'Enregistrements instrumentaux' *Alex Levy *Carlos Castro *Zavosh Rad 'Solistes instrumentaux' 'Aubrey Ashburn' - Chants thumb|180px|Aubrey Ashburn Aubrey Ashburn est une chanteuse/auteur-compositrice aux nombreux awards qui a travaillé pour de nombreuses grosses franchises du jeu vidéo comme Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Disney), Dragon Age (BioWare EA), Le Seigneur des Anneaux (EA), Devil May Cry 4 (Capcom), Rift: Planes of Telara (Trion Worlds) et Lost Planet (Capcom). Aubrey est également une amie de Jeron Moore, et c'est avec joie qu'elle a accepté de participer à Twilight Symphony.D'après la réponse d'Eric Buchholz à un email envoyé par Izzy Novada à l'occasion de l'écriture de cet article : « Aubrey is friends with Jeron and was very happy to record for the album. » On peut retrouver sa magnifique voix reconnaissable entre mille dans le solo au début de la piste « Overture », dans « Hyrule Field at Night » ou encore dans « Hyrule Castle ». *'David Ramos', ocarina *'Marc Papeghin', cor d'harmonie (notons qu'il s'agit d'un français ! Kakariko !) *'Wayne Strange', chants *'Kyle Landry', piano *'Gabriel Vizcarra Carrasco', alto *'Jake McCoy', guitare *'Tim Stoney', trompette *'Michaela Nachtigall', violon supplémentaire *'Sea Flute', flute/piccolo thumb|John Kurlander *'Jeff Ball', alto 'Chorale enregistrée par' 'John Kurlander' - Ingénieur du son John Kurlander est un monument de l'industrie du cinéma et du jeu vidéo qui compte à son actif des succès tels que Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Starcraft II, World of Warcraft, mais également l’album « Abbey Road »'' des Beatles'. *Tyson Lozensky - Ingénieur assistant/Gestion des studios 'Chorale dirigée par : '''Tim Davis - Conducteur vocal thumb|180px|Tim Davis Tim Davis est un conducteur vocal et chanteur établi à Los Angeles. Il est actuellement le conducteur, arrangeur et coordinateur vocal des acteurs de la série télévisée '''''Glee. Il a également été producteur et arrangeur vocal dans l'émission American Idol, et a conduit des chorales pour plusieurs cérémonies de récompenses telles l'Académie des Oscars ou les Grammy Awards. Il compte également beaucoup de films en tout genre à son actif (Happy Feet par exemple...) Tim Davis a également conduit une chorale de 30 voix d'hommes pour l'enregistrement de la bande-son de Skyrim - The Elder Scrolls pour le producteur Jeremy Soule (l'album a reçu l'award de la Meilleure Performance Vocale aux Video Game Audio Awards). 'Mastering' thumb|180px|Erick Labson 'Erick Labson' - Ingénieur en mastering Ingénieur primé aux Grammy Awards 2010 (photo ci-contre), Eric Labson travaille depuis plus de 20 ans pour Universal Mastering Studios et a "matricé" des centaines d'albums, rééditions et bandes-son. Il compte notamment à son actif des bandes-son de films majeurs tels que Démineurs (US : The Hurt Locker), Sept Vies, Matrix, Batman et Star Trek : La Nouvelle Génération. Pour info (Wikipédia) : le '''matriçage' ou mastering est le processus consistant à transférer un ou un ensemble d'enregistrements sur un média, lequel servira à la production en série ou à la diffusion. Son but premier est de rendre homogène cet ensemble. C'est en fait l'étape entre la finalisation du mixage de l'œuvre enregistrée et le pressage du support lui-même (CD - SACD - DVD), ou la mise à disposition du public via des plateformes musicales en ligne. '' 'Chorale professionnelle d'Hollywood' *'Diane Reynolds', soprano *'Elin Carlson', soprano *'Jenny Graham', soprano *'Joanna Bushnell', soprano *'Teri Koide Culbreath', soprano *'Emily Gomez Benford', alto *'Jennifer Barnes', alto *'Karen Schnurr', alto *'Lisette Zamora', alto *'Branden James', tenor *'Dan Rigall', tenor *'Troy Quinn', tenor *'David Loucks', baryton *'Michael Passons', baryton *'Tim Davis', baryton *'Alvin Chea', basse *'James Hayden', basse *'Michael Geiger', basse 'Artwork de l'album par' 'G. Houston Hanna' Historique du projet Genèse : du « super-secret project » au « Project Maranello » D’après une interview d’Eric Buchholz par le site Zelda InformerZelda Informer - EXCLUSIVE: Interview with Zelda Reorchestrated Director Eric Buchholz : « '''The project idea and concept was brought to ZREO by our friend and producer Jeron Moore' (he works closely with Jeremy Soule and err… on other well known VGM projects *wink*). Jeron is also the one who has been guiding us the entire way, pushing the quality bar far beyond what we’ve done in the past. »'', le 10 avril 2012, l’idée et le concept du projet aurait été apportée à ZREO par le producteur de l’album : Jeron Moore. Mais la première évocation du projet Twilight Symphony a lieu sur le blog de ZREO, le 22 août 2008. Ce jour-là, Sam Ferrara (alias FireGS) annonce la sortie de l’album Soundscapes Vol. 3, ainsi que la préparation d'un mystérieux « super-secret project »Soundscapes Volume 3 Release! : « Nextly, we are '''still working on a super-secret project' that will be revealed in a few months. »''. Les mise-à-jours habituelles de ZREO se poursuivent ensuite pendant plusieurs mois sans qu’on n’ait de nouvelles de ce projet. Le 7 avril 2009, FireGS évoque le fameux « Project Maranello » qui devient alors le nom de code du « super-secret project »We're Sorry... : « Unfortunately, both have needed to focus much of their time into "Project Maranello". '''Project Maranello is the project we've been referring to as the "super secret project". It now has a codename for us and you all to refer.' »''. Dans les commentaires, les spéculations sur ce nom pour le moins incongru sont nombreuses et toutes les pistes sont bonnes à creuser. Certains avancent une reprise des musiques de A Link to the Past : en effet la Ferrari « Enzo », du nom du fondateur de la marque dont le siège historique est justement basé à Maranello en Italie, est sortie en 2002, la même année que ALTTP sur GBADans ce commentaire d'un certain « alphamone » : « hmm, Maranello is in italy, and is the home of the Ferrari, something possibly to do with moving fast, cars, horses, racing, italy, (or possibly a strange logical progression such as, enzo -> reboot (the tv show) -> continuity reboot -> A link the the past (as it was not connected to the original NES games)), though that all assumes that the project name means anything. ». D'autres ont également pensé à une reprise des musiques de Phantom Hourglass, ce qui a ensuite été démenti par FireGS dans la même annonce « PS: Project Maranello does not regard Phantom Hourglass. ». Enfin, quelques-uns sont tout de même sur la bonne piste... La préparation du « Project Maranello » va bon train, et le 3 septembre 2009, trois contributeurs s'ajoutent à l'équipe en tant que linguistes : Kelsey Quandt et Klaas Fey pour le latin, et Claudia Castro pour l'italienNewly Added to our Staff Page : « ...are our language specialists, Kelsey Quandt, Klaas Fey, and Claudia Castro. '''They have been helping us a great deal with Project Maranello, and we'd like to recognize them publically and extend our thanks.' »''. D'après Eric Buchholz, ces derniers auraient contribué en fournissant des paroles traduites pour la chorale et les solistes, avant qu'il ne soit décidé plus tard d'utiliser plutôt des paroles en charabia, l'équipe ne voulant leur donner aucune signification sous-jacenteDans la réponse à un mail envoyé par Izzy Novada pour cet article : « The language specialists helped early on with TPS, providing translated lyrics for choir and soloists. We later decided to use mostly gibberish lyrics instead, as we didn't want to portray any underlying meaning. Overture is gibberish lyrics that sound similar to the original version. ». Puis le 16 octobre 2009, Eric Buchholz annonce officiellement l'arrivée dans l'équipe de Jeron Moore en tant que producteur et directeur de création du projet, et en tant que coordinateur des projets spéciaux de ZREOBattle! : « Head on over the staff page to check out our latest staff members on the site: Jeron and ccbtimewiz. '''Jeron is going to be working with us as our Creative Director / Producer', as well as our Special Projects Coordinator. ccbtimewiz will be working a lot behind the scenes to work on improving the site's functionality and structure. Please give them a good welcome! »''. Révélation du projet et collecte de fonds Le 11 juin 2010, dans une annonce « spéciale E3 », ZREO dévoile officiellement ses plans pour Twilight Symphony, connu précédemment sous le nom de « Projet Maranello ». Quelques semaines avant l'annonce, l'équipe avait agrémenté leur site web d'une page initiale affichant l'image d'une « map » masquée qui devenait progressivement visible chaque semaine. Le jour de l'annonce, l'équipe révélait la map et son "lieu" stratégique dans une bande-annonce vidéo spécialeSur le Facebook de ZREO, le 11 juin 2010 : « As our own "special" E3 announcement, we officially announced our plans for Twilight Symphony, known as "Project Maranello" at the time. A few weeks before the announcement, we added a splash page to our website with an image of a darkened map that gradually became more visible each week. On the day of the announcement, we revealed the "spot" on the map in a video trailer for the announcement. ». thumb|center|335 px Le 23 janvier 2011, après six mois d’attente, les fans découvrent enfin les premiers extraits de Twilight Symphony. Deux previewsPartie 1 : vidéo et partie 2 : vidéo d'un total de 8 minutes sont mises en ligne : la première en exclusivité pour le site de fans de musiques de jeu Original Sound Version (OSV)OSV Exclusive: Meet ZREO’s New Zelda Project, Twilight Symphony et la seconde en exclusivité pour le site de DestructoïdDestructoid | Zelda: Twilight Princess re-orchestrated project revealed. Le 3 février 2011, suivant les plans ambitieux de ZREO pour ce nouveau projet, une collecte de fonds est lancée sur Kickstarter.comA Choir for Twilight Symphony, dans le but de financer la participation d’une chorale professionnelle d’Hollywood. L’objectif initial était de réunir 18 000 $ (environ 13 600 €) : 3 semaines plus tard, la barre des 10 000 $ est franchieUpdate #5 - Zelda turns 25; Twilight Symphony just broke 10k!!, et le 5 mars 2011, soit seulement un mois après le début de la collecte, l’objectif initial est atteint !Update #8 - Mission accomplished, and it's all thanks to you! Entre temps, le 5 février 2011, l’équipe de Twilight Symphony annonce qu’elle a entamée des discussions avec le légendaire ingénieur du son John Kurlander (Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Starcraft II, World of Warcraft, mais également l’album « Abbey Road » des Beatles) et avec Tim Davis (GLEE, Happy Feet, et HAWX2) pour diriger la choraleUpdate #2 - Twilight Symphony in discussions with LOTR Recording Engineer and GLEE Vocal Contractor. Leur participation sera officialisée en même temps que l’atteinte de l‘objectif initial, le 5 mars 2011. L’équipe annonce également ce jour-là que Jeron Moore, par l’intermédiaire de ses connaissances, a trouvé un studio d’enregistrement à l’acoustique optimale près de Los Angeles. Le 20 mars 2011, après 6 semaines seulement, la collecte de fonds se termine avec plus de 24 000 $ collectés sur Kickstarter.com. Mais la session d’enregistrement de la chorale devant avoir lieu en juin 2012, ZREO met en place un second moyen de donations, directement sur son site web, jusqu’à la date de l’enregistrementUpdate + new donation options! : « Crazy stuff! In the mean time, for those of you who either A) didn't have the opportunity to up your pledge or B) have friends who missed the deadline (we've been getting emails about both scenarios), '''we've set up a new post-Kickstarter fundraiser over at zreomusic.com.' »''. Au total, les donations faites sur Kickstarter.com et sur le site de ZREO montent le total de la collecte à plus de 31 000 $ ! C’est tout simplement la plus grande collecte de fonds jamais réalisée dans l’histoire des sites dédiés à Zelda. Durant le reste de l’année 2011 et le début de l’année 2012, se succèderont plusieurs extraits inédits. ZREO fait également de la communication puisque deux séances de questions par vidéo en direct seront réalisées via le site Vokle.com, le 30 octobre 2011Vokle : Zelda Reorchestrated LIVE Presentation et le 27 mai 2012Vokle : Zelda Reorchestrated LIVE Presentation Spring 2012, ainsi qu’une interview exclusive d’Eric Buchholz par Zelda Informer le 10 avril 2012. Session d’enregistrement de la chorale La session d’enregistrement de la chorale professionnelle d’Hollywood a lieu le 9 juin 2012 aux Pianella Studios à Malibu, en Californie. Sur leur page Facebook, ZREO écris à propos de ce jour : « Le plus grand jour en date dans l’histoire de ZREO ! »''Page Facebook de ZREO : Twilight Symphony Choir Recording Session : « The biggest day to date in ZREO history! » Pendant plus de neuf heures, les 18 membres de la chorale vont être conduits par Tim Davis et enregistrés par John Kurlander et l’équipe de ZREO, dans des studios de prestige, grâce à la générosité du propriétaire des lieux, le compositeur Marco Beltrami. TS_CRS_014.jpg|L'ensemble des partitions de la chorale de Twilight Symphony ! TS_CRS_013.jpg|Préparation du studio avec une moto Ducati... qui n'a rien à faire là en fait. TS_CRS_012.jpg|Tim Davis revoit les partitions avec Wayne Strange et Tim Stoney. TS_CRS_011.jpg|Eric Buchholz suit avec les partitions pendant que Tim prépare la chorale pour le "temps frappé". TS_CRS_010.jpg|Tim Davis conduisant un "triple pass" (traduction ?), c.à.d. 54 voix ! TS_CRS_009.jpg|Durant les pauses, la team a eu le privilège d'admirer cette superbe vue du Malibu Canyon. TS_CRS_008.jpg|Eric et Tim, en mode multitâche : écoute de la session en suivant les partitions, et gestion du blog en direct live. TS_CRS_007.jpg|La session en cours, tout le monde est concentré dans la salle de contrôle. TS_CRS_006.jpg|Eric Buchholz, Lauren Henry et Rob Merrick, Michaela Nachtigall (violoniste) et Tim Stoney. TS_CRS_005.jpg|Wayne Strange suit les partitions du thème "Princess Zelda" pendant que Tim conduit le choeur. TS_CRS_004.jpg|Point de vue de Jeron Moore sur la salle de contrôle du studio ! ^^" TS_CRS_003.jpg|Tim Stoney, Wayne Strange, Eric Buchholz, Jeron Moore, Tim Davis et la chorale de Twilight Symphony. TS_CRS_002.jpg|Caméra bricolée pour la retransmission de la session en direct aux quelques donateurs d'au moins 250$. TS_CRS_001.jpg|Quelques partitions de la chorale, dont la M01 signée par les membres de la team ZREO présents à la session. Comme promis, les deux seuls donateurs ayant offert 2000 $ ou plus, '''Rob Merrick (2000$ sur Kickstarter) et Lauren Henry (2560$ sur ZREO) ont été invités à la session d’enregistrement. Les donateurs de 250$ ou plus ont également eu le privilège de suivre en direct la session par streaming vidéo. Tout au long de la session d'enregistrement, des vidéos et des photos de la chorale sont également postées sur la page Facebook et sur le blog spécialement créé pour l’occasion sur le site de ZREO. L’ensemble des vidéos et photos prises ont permis la réalisation d’une courte vidéo de making of : '« Behind the Scenes of the Choir Recording Session ». thumb|center|335 px Finalisation du projet et sortie de l’album Pendant les mois qui suivent, plusieurs sessions d’enregistrement auront lieu pour les solistes instrumentaux. On peut noter la session d’enregistrement des solos de violons le 10 juillet 2012'''Sur le Facebook de ZREO le 10 juillet 2012 : ''« Happy Tuesday! '''This evening we'll be professionally recording a selection of live violin solos for Twilight Symphony! Wish us luck! »'', et la dernière session d’enregistrement du projet, le 5 octobre 2012, pour le hautbois et le cor anglais, aux studios de Jeremy Soule'''Sur le Facebook de ZREO : Oboe and English Horn Recording Session (un autre grand compositeur de musiques de jeux vidéo et de films). '''En septembre 2012 a également lieu la réalisation de l’artwork de l’album par l’artiste Houston Hanna. Le 2 novembre 2012, l’équipe annonce enfin la sortie et l’ouverture des précommandes de l'album physique de Twilight SymphonySur le Facebook de ZREO ici. Les 500 copies prévues initialement partent en moins de 14 heures, sous la stupéfaction de l'équipe de ZREOSur la page FB ici : « ... BUT THEY ALL DISAPPEARED IN LESS THAN 14 HOURS. OH MY GODDESSES!!!!!!!!! ». Dès le lendemain, 1500 copies additionnelles montent le total à 2000 copies. Elles seront toutes épuisées aux premières heures du 12 novembre 2012 !'Sur le FB, ce commentaire posté le 12 novembre 2012 à 01:16 : ''« You've done it, I'm not remotely surprised! » De plus, tous les contributeurs ayant donné au moins 50 $ pour financer la chorale ont reçu leur copie physique de l’album, accompagnée d’une lettre de remerciement dédicacée. Une édition numérique de l’album était prévue pour sortir sur les sites de téléchargement payants comme iTunes. L’affaire a trainé en longueur, '''jusqu’au 2 avril 2013 : ZREO annonce la fin de son existence pour le 12 juin, et l’édition numérique n’ayant pu aboutir, l’intégralité de l’album est laissée libre au téléchargement, comme un cadeau d’adieu pour les fans. Réalisation de l'artwork L'artwork de l'album, intitulé « What's Worth Fighting For? », a été réalisé par l'artiste Houston Hanna. Pour parvenir à la meilleure résolution, il l'a dessiné au fusain sur quatre planches à dessin de 18" x 24" (environ 46x61 cm). Les quatre planches ont ensuite été scannées puis soudées, nettoyées et colorisées via Photoshop. Cet artwork recouvre le dos de la version physique du triple album. center|600px L'artwork représente un paysage d'Hyrule dans lequel sont mis en scène quelques personnages représentatifs de Twilight Princess. Notons qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'une représentation fidèle de la topographie d'Hyrule, quelle que soit l'orientation - Wii ou GameCube - appliquée. On peut ainsi noter à gauche la lisière d'une forêt non loin de laquelle se trouvent deux Agents du Crépuscule sous un Portail au milieu de collines, reliées au premier plan par un pont de bois. Au premier plan on remarque d'abord les enfants du village de Toal : Colin se trouve près du pont de bois et regarde au loin ; à sa droite se trouve Fénir qui brandit un bâton au visage d'Anaïs, puis on voit Balder qui regarde au loin. Juste au niveau de Balder, on peut remarquer au loin ce qui semblerait être le pont d'Eldin, ou plutôt le viaduc d'Hylia caractéristique par ses piliers tombant dans le vide, ainsi que la silhouette du Facteur, avec sa bannière. Dans la seconde moitié de l'artwork, on retrouve Link et Midna sous un arbre, regardant au loin la citadelle d'Hyrule. On notera tout à droite ce qui semblerait être des montagnes, ainsi que la présence de la forme canine de Link (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'Esprit du Héros) et de Skull Kid perché sur une branche de l'arbre. Enfin, l'apparence du ciel laisse à penser que la citadelle au loin serait envahie par les sombres nuages du Crépuscule. Une vidéo montre en accéléré l'étape de dessin au fusain : thumb|center|335 px Références Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess